Hwang Suzy
Hwang Suzy (황 쓰 지, born on September 20, 1998) is a South-Korean-Japanese Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She was and is the maknae of the former South Korean Girl Group Vega β. She is also a member of DreamS unit SunSaeSu. Biography 2009 Hwang Suzy passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 38,560 other auditionees, along with Mimi , Choi Hana, Bae Saera and Song Sunmi . 2011 A year after Suzy passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku and S.M Entertainment that she alongside the other 4 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Vega β. Tsunku also announced that Suzy will be the last member and maknae, as it was judged by age. On February 1, Vega β debuted with "LUPIN". 2012 On January 6, Suzy released her first solo single, "Rolling/Sad Song" which sold 38,678 copies. On November 14, it was announced by S.M Entertainment and Tsunku that there will be a sub-unit called SunSaeSu, consisting of three Vega β members Sunmi, Saera, and herself. 2013 On March 5, SunSaeSu debuted with "Twinkle" and performed on Music Bank for a month. They also won the Best Female Group Award at the Mnet Asian Music Awards. Suzy was a lead rapper for their new Korean Comeback "I GOT A BOY", being praised for her powerful and clear rapping. She has gain much more popularity with her rapping. She and Vega β are currently working on their first Japanese album. After Vega β had disbanded on July 3, Sunmi announced that SunSaeSu was still active, since the three members decided to stay in DreamS and not return to their normal lives. Bae Saera will still maintain her solo career, as well as Sunmi and Hwang Suzy debuting as soloists on September 6. It was also announced that SunSaeSu will also debut in Japan, and become a South-Korean-Japanese unit. On July 16, SunSaeSu released their second single, "Rum Pum Pum/Shadow". On November 4, it was announced by Icchan that Seo Miyoung, alongside Choi Hana and SunSaeSu, will re-debut and revive the disbanded DreamS Korean Pop Group Vega β. They will redebut officially in January 2014 with a Korean Revival Comeback, and will release the postponed and long-awaited Japanese Album. Suzy blogged about the revival shortly after the announcement; Thank you for always supporting SunSaeSu! To the Vega β fans, we're back. I'm so happy, I'm literally prancing around in my bedroom right now! To be able to sing with the unnies again as Vega β... I'M ECSTATIC!!! No words can say how I feel right now! I'm so excited, happy, relieved... it's just a mix of positive feelings right now! I'm going to explode! I can't wait to see you all again on stage as a member of Vega β!! Also sadly, I'm not maknae anymore! Does this mean I have become a normal member? '' ''I guess I can't be called Giant Baby anymore? I liked that nickname, though ;; Does that make me weird? Oh well. But yes! We have new members! Generation 2 members! So many surprises in one package! I look forward to the future of Vega β!!! 2013/11/04 Hwang Suzy Profile *'Korean Name: '''Hwang Suji *'Hangul: 황 쓰 지 *'Romaji: 'ホァンスージー *'Nicknames: '''Giant Baby, Suu-chan, Jii-chan, Suzy, Su-choding *'DOB - September 20, 1998 (Age 20) *'Height': 172cm (5"8) *'Vega β Position': Maknae, Main Dancer, Main Rapper *'Origin': Gwangju, South Korea *'Vega β Member Color': Purple *'SunSaeSu Color: 'Violet *'Languages Spoken': Korean, Japanese, English *'Years in Vega 'β': 7 years *'Eastern Zodiac: 'Tiger *'Western Zodiac: 'Virgo *'Charm Point: 'Smile *'Weak Point: 'Cannot stand up for herself *'Strong Point: Not sensitive at all *''Favourite Animal'': 'Parrot *'Special Skill: Can do a back and front flip *'Hobbies: '''Eating, Sleeping, praciticing with her unnies. *'Favorite Food(s): Oden *'Least Favorite Food(s): '''Hamburgers *'Favorite Colors: Purple, Pink, Black *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Movie:' K-On!! The Movie *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for sports! *'Motto: '"Moe Moe Kyu~un!" *'Looks up to: ''Seohyun, Im Yoona, Choi Sooyoung, Takahashi Rie' *'Favorite Song:''' "Koi no Shigunaru Rie Rie Rie!" performed by Takahashi Rie. Singles Participated In Korea #2011.02.01 LUPIN #2011.05.07 A/Kiss #2012.02.14 I don't need a man! #2012.09.09 Painkiller #2013.06.23 I GOT A BOY #2013.01.30 Into The New World Japan #2012.05.28 Flower Power #2013.03.19 T.O.P SunSaeSu #2013.03.05 Snapshot #2013.07.16 Rum Pum Pum/Shadow Solo Singles #2012.01.06 Rolling/Sad Song Trivia *Is obsessed with the Japanese culture *Is always heard singing Takahashi Rie's "Koi no Shigunaru Rie Rie Rie!" *She performed with Takahashi Rie at the PolaVega collaboration concert. *Greatly respects SNSD, her Vega β unnies and Polaris α. *If she could be any member, she said she would be Takahashi Rie, because she loves her cute, soft voice. *Says Song Sunmi knows her best. *Is one of the pranksters of Vega β. *Can speak fluent Japanese. *Was the maknae of the group, until the addition of the Generation 2 members. *Is the most athletic of Vega β. *She is close with NeXus' Yamada Ayumu. *Is the first to wake up in the morning. *Joins in Bae Saera's aegyo acts, often having a conversation with her in an aegyo voice. *Is envious of Mimi's and Bae Saera's english. *Her unnies have said that she still acts like she's 12, despite turning 15 in September. *She was the second shortest in Vega β (she has grown 5cm in the last 5 months, making her one of the tallest members). *Has the same name as Miss A's Bae Suzy. *Owns a talking parrot named "Choding". *Hopes that all her fellow Vega β members will meet up someday (for a reunion). *Was glad that SunSaeSu didn't disband. *Was happy her reunion wish came true, and was the only member that didn't cry when it was announced that Vega β was to be revived. Category:Births in 1998 Category:1998 Births Category:September Births Category:Members from South Korea Category:DreamS Category:Polaris α Category:SunSaeSu Category:Purple Member Color Category:Vega β Category:Youngest Member Category:Korean Girl Groups Category:Former Vega β Member